yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ognista Miłość
thumb|centre|500pxOgnista Miłość (ang. Burning Love) – gra o charakterystyce Visual Novel stworzona przez YandereDeva oraz Michaelę Laws. Fabuła Protagonistka o imieniu Sakura spotyka Ognistego Demona. Zależnie od jej wyborów, może rozkochać w sobie demona i posiąść część jego mocy lub doprowadzić do kontrastowego zakończenia- zdenerwować demona i pozbyć się duszy. Przy dobrym zakończeniu mamy możliwość zabicia wszystkich uczniów w szkole poprzez ogień, podbicia świata demonów lub po prostu zrozumienia. Trudne, prawda? Jeżeli zdenerwujemy jednak demona on zabierze nam duszę, którą wcześniej mu obiecaliśmy. No cóż, trzeba ponosić konsekwencje swoich obietnic... Solucja Na początku gry dostajemy szansę nazwania naszej postaci. Domyślne imię brzmi "Sakura". Sakura pewnego dnia podczas sprzątania szkoły znajduje w klubie okultystycznym nóż rytualny. Tutaj się pojawia pierwszy wybór: *'Podnieś' - gracz podnosi automatycznie nóż *'Powiadom nauczyciela' - nasza postać miała już wychodzić jednak Yandere-chan zabiera nam nóż. Gra się kończy. Po zabraniu go Sakura zauważa na nim plamy krwi. Pojawia się wtedy kolejny wybór. *'Powiadom nauczyciela' - Sakura wychodzi ze sali z nożem. Natomiast po niej wchodzi Yandere-chan która sobie uświadamia, że nóż zaginął. Gra się kończy. *'Włóż do czaszki '- gracz po włożeniu noża do czaszki teleportuje się do świata demonów. Podczas rozglądania się w tajemniczym miejscu, naszą uwagę przykuwa ognisty demon. Nasza protagonistka z zaciekawieniem do niego zagaduje. Wtedy na ekranie pojawia się nam kolejny wybór. *'Zainteresowałam się Tobą '- Demon się wtedy z nas zaśmieje i odpowie, że nie jest zainteresowany naszą postacią. *'Szukam mocy '- jak w powyższej decyzji, Demon się z nas zaśmieje. Jednak powie tylko, że nie jesteśmy godni jego mocy. Gra się kończy. *'Zgubiłam się '- Demon jest poritowany tym, że Sakura gubiąc się trafiła aż tutaj. Wskazuje naszej protagonistce drogę do wyjścia. Gra się wtedy zakończy. Po wypowiedzi demona, dostajemy kolejną możliwość wybrania odpowiedzi. *'Nic nie rozumiesz...Jestem... Zainteresowana Tobą' - Demon wydaje się być zmieszany naszą odpowiedzą. *'Chyba... Jednak nie jestem tego godzień '- Demon się z nami zgadza, a następnie pokazuje nam wyjście. Gra się wtedy automatycznie zakończy. Podobnie jak wcześniej, po naszej odpowiedzi dostajemy kolejny wybór. *'Jesteś gorący' - Demon się zdenerwuje na naszą postać i będzie kazał jej trzymać język za zębami. *'Jesteś sexy '- podobnie co wyżej. *'Chcę randki' - podobnie co wyżej. Demon ze wściekłością pyta się Sakury, czy ona wie kim on jest. Jak wcześniej, dostajemy możliwość wyboru. *'Jakiś The Fiend Demon '- Demon ujawnia swoje imię. *'Nie do końca '- podobny rezultat. Po tym dialogu dowiadujemy się o prawdziwym imieniu naszego demona. Brzmi ono "Ognisty Demon". Wtedy Sakura proponuje Ognistemu Demonowi randkę za swoją duszę. Demon z niedowierzaniem się pyta czy ona wie, że to jest bardzo poważna umowa. Tu znów dostajemy możliwość wyboru, chociaż wszystkie odpowiedzi brzmią tak samo: *'Tak '- Ognisty proponuje zmianę umowy, że jeżeli nasza randka będzie zła to dopiero nam zabierze duszę. *'Tak '- podobnie co wcześniej. *'Tak '- podobnie. Po zgodzeniu się, nasz partner się pyta gdzie ma się odbyć randka. Tutaj też mamy możliwość wyboru. *'Park '- Flame się zgadza i wraz z protagonistką teleportuje się do wybranego miejsca. *'Tania restauracja '- podobny skutek. *'Plaża '- podobny skutek. Randka z Demonem na Plaży.png Randka z Demonem w Parku.png Randka z Demonem w Restauracji.png Demon nam mówi, że niezbyt dobrze się bawi. Proponuje więc z nami jakąś ciekawą rozmowę. Tutaj też się pojawia możliwość wyboru. *'Dlaczego Twoja głowa jest w płomieniach? '- Ognisty nam wyjaśnia, że ogień się pojawia tylko u potężnych demonów. **'Do twarzy ci z tym - '''możliwe Dobre Zakończenie **'To ciekawe '- możliwe Złe Zakończenie. *'Skąd pochodzą demony? '- nasz partner wyjaśnia Sakurze, że demony powstają z ludzi którzy stracili jakiekolwiek człowieczeństwo dla ogromnej mocy. **'Przynajmniej mogę się czegoś nauczyć od tak fajnego demona jak Ty '- możliwość Dobrego Zakończenia. **'nie mów '- możliwość Złego Zakończenia. *'Kim byłeś zanim stałeś się demonem? '- Ognisty opowiada Sakurze swoją historię gdzie po ujrzeniu jak wściekły tłum podpala jego rodziców postanawił przywołać demona aby się zemścić za nich. Po spaleniu tłumu, postanawia odrzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie na ziemi by stać się demonem. **'Tak mi przykro...' - Możliwość Dobrego Zakończenia **'To jest do bani''' - Możliwość Złego Zakończenia Po wymianie kilku zdań mamy kolejną możliwość wybrania tematu rozmowy. *'Co robisz przez cały dzień w świecie demonów?' - Ognisty odpowiada, że obserwuje jak ludzie żyją na powierzchni. **'Czy kiedyś zainteresowałeś się jakimś człowiekiem? '- możliwość do Dobrego Zakończenia. **'Ciekawe '- możliwość złego zakończenia. *'Ilu jest tak na prawdę demonów w waszym świecie? '- nasz partner odpowiada, że istnieją ich około dziesiątki. **'Czy któryś z nich jest tak samo niesamowity jak Ty?' - Możliwość Dobrego Zakończenia. **'To sporo' - Możliwość Złego Zakończenia. *'Dlaczego widziałam tylko trzy demony kiedy wkroczyłam do waszego świata?' - Demon wyjaśnia, że większość była zbyt zajęta aby siedzieć w swoim świecie. Sakura zaczyna się bardziej interesować innymi demonami. Więc kolejny wybór tematów do rozmów jest związany wyłącznie z demonami. *'Kim są pozostałe demony które widziałam? '- Ognisty wyjaśnia nam, że nie zna ich ludzkich imion i że zwraca się do nich jedynie "Demon Bólu" i "Demon Pożądania". *'Jakie są historie tamtych demonów? '- powie nam jedynie abyśmy się samy zapytali demonów jednak dodaje też, że Demon Pożądania nie lubi rozmawiać o sobie. **'Żadne z nich i tak się nie wydaje zbyt interesujący jak ty' - Możliwość Dobrego Zakończenia **'To miło' - Możliwość Złego Zakończenia. Zakończenia 'Dobre Zakończenie' thumb|centre|450px Możemy je uzyskać po wybieraniu dobrych odpowiedzi. Po wybraniu wszystkich odpowiedzi, nasz partner wyrazi zadowolenie z naszej randki. *'Więc jak się bawisz?' Po usłyszeniu takiego pytania, Demon wydaje się być podniecony. *'Chciałabym wspomnieć, że wyglądasz... Gorąco' - Demon powie, że za bardzo nie lubi takich komplementów jednak po tym szybko rozumie, że Sakura żartuje z jego wyglądu. Po krótkim dialogu, dostajemy kolejny wybór wypowiedzi. *'Sprawiasz, że mojej serce płonie '- Ognisty mówi, że nie życzy sobie takich żartów. Jednak nasza postać stwierdza, że mówi na poważnie. *'Wydajesz się być spalony '- podobny rezultat. Po tym wyznajemy Demonowi miłość po czym dodajemy, że jeżeli nie czuje do nas tego samego to może nam zabrać duszę. Jednakże mówi, że czuje do niej to samo. Po czym pyta się nas co chcielibyśmy robić po tym. Tutaj się pojawia nas ostateczny wybór. *'Zabić całą moją szkołę poprzez ogień '- wybranek powie nam jedynie, że lubi nasz tok myślenia. *'Podbić Świat Demonów' - ten sam rezultat. *'Obściskiwać się. Ostro.' - ten sam rezultat. Gra się kończy a my dostajemy dobre zakończenie. Zostajemy parą z Demonem. 'Złe Zakończenie' thumb|centre|450px Możemy je uzyskać po wybieraniu złych odpowiedzi. Po wybraniu wszystkich odpowiedzi, nasz partner wyrazi wstręt z naszej randki. *'Więc jak się bawisz?' Po usłyszeniu takiego pytania, Demon okazuje wielki wstręt do naszej postaci. Sakura po zauważeniu tego zrozumiała, że może mieć porządne kłopoty. Więc postanawia ratować randkę. *'Chciałabym wspomnieć, że wyglądasz... Gorąco' - Demon powie, że za bardzo nie lubi takich komplementów, jednak po tym szybko rozumie, że Sakura żartuje z jego wyglądu. Dziewczyna nadal próbuje ratować randkę jednak za bardzo jej to nie wychodzi. *'Sprawiasz, że mojej serce płonie '- Ognisty mówi, że nie życzy sobie takich żartów. Jednak nasza postać stwierdza, że mówi na poważnie. *'Wydajesz się być spalony '- podobny rezultat. Nagle Ognisty Demon wykrzykuje, że jest zmęczony dniem i że zmarnowaliśmy mu cenny czas. Sakura panikuje i próbuje powstrzymać Demona od zabrania jej duszy jednak się nie udaje. Gra się kończy a nasza postać nie żyje. Kategoria:Gry